Chasing fate
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Dan, the son of noodle-cart entrepreneur Davis Motomiya, thought he'd found somewhere he could be free from the theoretical ropes that tied him down, where he could be himself with his Digimon partner, DemiVeemon... But it seems that the darkness is closing in, and he isn't the only one in this special place- someone, or something is watching him


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except M.J, her brother and various digimon

A/N: Having another go at the Digimon 2.5 adventure, there are so many good ones, I thought why not? The first Digimon 2.5 I did, Digidestined of Digidestined, was a little flawed, so here is the remake, it's had a whole redesign I had to keep the same names.

**Chapter 01**

"So all you need to remember is that whatever you do to one side in an algebraic equation, you must always, always, always do the opposite to the other side." The teacher hammered the desk with his fist on the repetition of always. "You add to one side; you take away from the other. You divide on one side; you must times on the other." The teacher had been repeating these two phrases all lesson, hoping it would get through to the class.

As if it would hopefully sink into Dan Motomiya's brain, but this sixteen year old boy's mind was elsewhere.

It was in the Digital World. Where the digital monsters roamed freely. There, Dan could play with his Digimon partner, DemiVeemon, who was a bright, happy little blue dinosaur like creature.

Dan Motomiya just couldn't wait for the lesson to end, so that he could go to the Digital World. The only problem was, there was still half of a lesson to get through. Sitting at the back of the classroom, he was able to stare out the window, without the teacher knowing. He wished he could be anywhere else but that classroom. If he could be anywhere in the world, it would be in the Digital World. The Digital World was somewhere that he waited to go to after school. He could just sit on the top of the hills, and watch the Chamelemon lie in the sun. Just thinking about it was peaceful to Dan.

He was suddenly brought back to the reality of the classroom when the teacher slammed the door shut and wandered back to the desk. Dan watched as he put his feet up on the desk and leant right back in the chair.

The teacher let out a deep sigh as he indicated the girl who was now standing alone at the front of the classroom. "Okay class, there's a new addition to our class now. Everyone meet Mary-Jane. Mary-Jane's father is a professor at the university. I want everyone to make Mary-Jane feel welcome. Mary-Jane, why don't you take a seat beside Anika. Mary Jane- do you mind if I just call you M.J?" The teacher propped his hands behind his head.

Dan watched his new classmate take a seat beside Anika. M.J had short light brown hair that stuck out at various angles which made her look like she had just been electrocuted, Dan bit his tongue, forcing himself not to say anything mean about it.

The girl M.J was sitting beside was Anika, the daughter of Ken and Yolei Ichijouji, two of Dan's father's childhood friends. Anika and Dan had known each other since they were babies, but they hadn't ever gotten on extremely well. It didn't look like she was getting on too well with M.J either, seeing as Anika completely turned herself away from M.J, it was like she wanted nothing to do with the new girl.

"Would someone hand out the exercise books? Then you can all get on with the questions on the board." The teacher waited for someone to get the text books before picking up the book he had been reading himself.

The text book was thumped down on Dan's desk which made Dan roll his eyes. His finger traced the torn corner before flicking to the correct page where tape had been layered on in a pathetic attempt to hold it all together.

"Exercise four B, questions one, three, five a, five c, five e, all of question eight," Dan mumbled, making a note of the questions the teacher had scrawled out on the board.

When the bell finally rang, Dan leapt up out of his chair and stuffed his books into his school bag and headed towards the door.

"Dan Motomiya," the teacher said sternly, scribbling some corrections onto someone's test.

"I'm sorry sir, but my Mum took an extra shift at the restaurant, and my Dad's on a business trip in Tokyo so I didn't have time to interview a family member for the assignment-" Before Dan could finish spewing out an excuse to explain the absence of his homework, the teacher put his hand up.

Dan instantly fell silent.

"M.J here needs someone to show her around the building, and seeing as you didn't produce a markable piece of homework, it'll be your responsibility to show her around."

Dan's mouth dropped open, he wanted to go to the Digital World and relax on the hills, but from the stern look from his teacher, he realised he didn't have a choice. He turned to see M.J standing outside the classroom with one foot coolly resting against the wall. After closing the door, Dan let out the biggest sigh.

"Okay, let's make this quick. Where do you want to go?" Dan asked abruptly, he couldn't think about anything other than the Digital World.

M.J flinched. "Forget it, I can show myself around," she snapped, storming off down the corridor.

_Result, now that M.J was gone, I can finally go to the Digital World. _

He practically ran back the whole way home, something he wouldn't do again in a hurry.

Tossing his bag on the floor by the kitchen door, Dan kicked off his shoes and slid into his room. It was here that Dan had the gateway to the Digital World. In a high tech laptop that he had gotten for his sixteenth birthday last month.

Dan plucked a Digivice from his pocket and plugged it into a USB port. The laptop started up, and Dan programmed it to take him to the usual hill spot. When the digital gate was open, he took his Digivice back.

"Let's go!" He bounded through the computer screen and found himself flying through a passageway that was like the inside of an electrical cable, with the walls lined with many vibrantly coloured wires.

Dan landed softly on the grassy verge of the hill. The breeze blew through his clothes. He had gotten used to the wardrobe change since he discovered the digital world for himself.

"Dan, Dan!" his little digital partner squealed, struggling to climb the hill quickly. "I've been waiting for you, Dan. I waited, just like I promised."

Dan may have only known this enthusiastic little creature just a month now, but it felt like much more. When Dan first switched on his laptop, the Digivice was thrown out at him. It wasn't the first thing he expected to happen, so he couldn't resist the opportunity to investigate. Dan plugged it into the weird looking extra USB port. That started the first trip to the Digital World and the first time he met DemiVeemon. The little guy followed him everywhere he went in the Digital World, claiming to be his partner.

"Cool, DemiVeemon," Dan murmured, crouching down and then falling backwards, seeing the long and tall grass flatten around him. The spikey haired boy watched the clouds drift above him and wondered whether anyone knew about this digital universe he was in. Ever since he found out about the Digital World, Dan made it his mission to hide it from his parents, and his friends. He originally considered whether or not it would be good for other people to come to this place. Being the only one there made him think that this place could just be for him.

Dan didn't have a care in the world. The sun was beating down on him, occasionally blocked by a flying Digimon, it was cold back home which encouraged Dan to make the most of it. He pulled his shirt off over his head before lying back down on the grass again. At first, the grass itched the bare skin on his back.

"Dan? What's he doing here?" DemiVeemon asked, standing on top of Dan's bent knees.

Dan sat up instantly. "Where?"

"Just there Dan." DemiVeemon pointed at the base of the hill at a figure standing beside a Mammothmon, stroking it.

Dan crouched down amongst the tall grass and watched him- no, her. It was a girl, he could tell from the blue skirt she was wearing. He had to know why or how she got here, but he had to know.

She started to climb the hill and that's when Dan froze, shuffling away from her pathway. Fortunately, the wind was able to mask his movement. His mouth dropped open when he saw the little Digimon that was following her. He had never seen it before, a pure white cat with a black heart shaped nose. The little cat's ears twitched and Dan's heart began to race. He thought he was done for.

"Chatamomon!" the girl called out to her digimon. Dan wished he could see her face, but the grass blocked his sight. He grabbed his balled up shirt, and slipped it on over his dark spiked thatch of hair.

"Come on, DemiVeemon," Dan demanded, creeping up the hill after the girl.

The girl was now running up the hill towards the digital gate. Dan had no idea that other people knew about it. She was the first person who he had seen in the Digital World. All Dan could think about was whether this girl was a friend- or foe?

"Who was that?" DemiVeemon asked innocently.

"I don't know, but maybe she'll be back."

In another region of the digital world, was a dark room with a large round table s surrounded by huge chairs.

A high pitched cackle filled it.

"Now. Now that I have destroyed the life force that was protecting this wasteland." The figure turned to face the other, occupied chairs. "In the beginning, I thought you were the strongest Digimon."

The Digimon she was speaking to grimaced and growled, hoping that she would change her demeaning attitude, but she carried on,

"You were the Digimon that were apparently meant be able to destroy the digidestined yet you have failed me at every moment. Devimon, you lost to a child, and the youngest child at that."

Devimon bit his tongue to stop him from interrupting the almost superior being.

The woman turned to the next chair around. Myotismon. "Myotismon, even with your stronger forms of VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon behind you, you failed to defeat the children. You were defeated by children. I have resurrected you all to give you one last try."

The woman stood up from her chair and walked around the table, her hand running along the heads of each chair. She lowered herself down so that she was in between two never before seen Digimon, until now.

"Do not fail me. I do not want to have to come and use my own power to defeat them. That is your job. Fail me and you will be deleted permanently," the female Digimon cackled before she slammed her fist down on the table. The other Digimon barely jumped and turned when they heard footsteps behind them as a small shadow appeared behind the cackling woman.

"Ah, you are all here," the small shadow said, his voice full of dark thoughts. "The digital gates have opened. Now we must strike and defeat them! Now, now, let's not forget that there will be many Digimon trying to stop you. You will defeat them, you will defeat them! YOU WILL, I ORDER IT! The new generation of real digidestined children will fall!" the small child shouted.

"Then we will do your bidding, but first, let me prove myself to be worthy," another Digimon spat.

"Oh DemiDevimon, you are going to be my spy. You, my friend, are going to destroy her spirit. Do that, and I can give you what you dream."

A tiny blue disc, a portal appeared in front of DemiDevimon.

"What are you waiting for, DemiDevimon?" Before DemiDevimon could answer, he was given a forceful shove straight into the portal.

"I am counting on you, DemiDevimon, do not fail me." The boy's words echoed in the Digimon's ear as DemiDevimon spiralled through the portal towards the world he had heard so much about.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I think I'm much more confident about this story than I was before, it's also one of the few stories I write in the 3****rd**** person (normally I prefer to write in the 1****st**** person, but I wanted to challenge myself) I really hope you like this chapter, but don't close this window, let me know what you think**


End file.
